You're Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted
by MoxXie
Summary: It is their last year at Hogwarts, and Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Head Girl. Watch as romance blooms, and another conflict with Voldemort emerges, making this their toughest challenge yet...
1. A Thousand Miles

Disclaimer: I own nothing, the great JK Rowling, master of all things magical, own Harry and everything else. 

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm getting into my HP fetish, so here it goes! I'm also going to start a pattern in my chapter title...try and   
guess what it is!   
  
****

**Chapter 1: A Thousand Miles**

Draco Malfoy rode silently on the Hogwarts Express for his final year at the school. Crabbe and Goyle, as usual, had followed   
him and were in the same train car, eating away on the dessert cart that had just past by. Draco's eyes wandered across   
the plains outside his window, wishing he could be out their instead. He sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to forget what had happened over the   
summer... 

~*~*~*~ 

Hermione was quite upbeat about the coming year. She was with her 2 best friends, was Head Girl, and things couldn't get much   
better. She joked and laughed as Ron made fun of professor Snape and Filch. She sighed as she sank back in her chair and nibbled on   
a chocolate frog. 

"Hermione," Ron said to her, "You going to take it easy this year?" 

"Ron, don't bother. It's like asking Malfoy to be nice," Harry budded in. 

Surprisingly, Hermione said, "Maybe. I already have a internship at the Ministry. I think I can concentrate on my Head Girl   
duties." 

"Oh, that's right. On top of her academic perfect record, she's Head Girl too!" Ron said sarcastically. 

"Oh, cut it out," Hermione said, throwing a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Ron caught it ate it, "Coffee!" 

"Oh Ron!" Hermione sighed laughing.__

_I wonder who the Head Boy is_, she thought, turning to the window to look at the landscape. 

~*~*~*~ 

The students at Hogwarts piled out of the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved to Hagrid as they stepped out. Hagrid   
approached them, almost stepping on a group of timid 1st years. 

"Hey 'Arry. Mornin' Ron," then it seemed he paid extra attention to Hermione as he said, "Lookin' lovely, as usual, Hermione." 

"Hi Hagrid," Hermione said smiling, "Catch any new dragons over the summer?" 

Their minds flashed back their first year when they found Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback. 

"No, nothin' yet," then Hagrid paused, as if he remembered something. 

"Congrats on your prefect spots boys! And congratulations on becomin' 'Ead Girl!" 

"Thanks," they all replied. 

"Sorry, Hagrid, but we gotta go," Ron said, noticing the direction of the crowd heading towards the Great Hall 

"See you later!" Harry called over his shoulder as they left. 

~*~*~*~ 

Draco didn't have anyone to greet. No one from the other houses congratulated him on becoming Head Boy, only Pansy   
Parkinson recognized him. He sighed as he watched students from Hogwarts greet each other. Girls were hugging their long   
time best friends, boys were chatting about the latest Quidditch matches. Draco silently envied them. The boy who had   
everything: good looks, money, popularity, didn't have any friends. He didn't have anything to wake up for. 

The student body somehow managed to make it's way into the Great Hall, and they all took their places at their House tables. Draco   
looked over to the Gryffindor table, hoping to see that Harry Potter wasn't there. But he was, him and his 2 friends, Hermione   
Granger and Ron Weasley. Ron stills looked like his usual self, tall, red hair, and freckles. But Hermione looked different. She   
had straighter hair, smaller teeth, and had applied makeup that made her look something like a model. Draco stared at her   
for a moment as if nothing else existed in the universe. But then he realized what he was doing and quickly snapped out of it.   
Then an annoying voice entered his ear: 

"What's the matter, Drakie?" Pansy cooed. He wanted to bat her away like a fly, but he shifted his position so that   
she couldn't reach him so easily. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore boomed, suddenly silencing the crowd. The student burst into cheering   
and applause. He waited for them to die down and continue: 

"First years must note that the dark Forest is strictly off limits, for anyone that goes there will suffer a most horrific death,"   
Dumbledore said. The first years consequently fell silent after they heard that. 

"Now let the feast begin!" he continued, and almost immediately, huge plates of food appeared in front of them. As usual,   
Ron's eyes bugged out of his head in excitement. 

"But before we begin, let me introduce our Head Boy and Head Girl! Dumbledore   
motioned for them to stand up, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!" 

Draco stood up and thought, _Why her?!_

~*~*~*~__

_Why him?! _Hermione demanded in her head. She was blushing furiously, as Ron and Harry were laughing hysterically,   
desperate to cover their amused faces. She sat down as fast as humanly possible, only to face more laughing from the Gryffindor   
table. 

"Wow Hermione," Pavati said chirping in. Hermione desperately wanted her to go away. "I don't know HOW tradition is going to   
set in this year." 

"What tradition?" Hermione asked. She was afraid to find out. 

Ron's ears went pink. He knew what it was. Pavati gave her a "get-real" look and said, "Don't you know? Like every year, the   
Head Boy and Head Girl always get married!" 

"Ooh, how ROMANTIC!" Ron swooned sarcastically. He pretended to faint, and had Harry catch him in his arms. 

"You two," Hermione scowled furiously. Then she focused her attention on her steak and mashed potatoes, trying to avoid the   
ridicules of the members at her table. 

~*~*~*~ 

After the feast, the Head Boy and Head Girl followed Professor McGongall to their bedrooms. They followed the aged woman   
down a hallway lined with portraits of the same four people, _probably Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw,_   
Hermione thought. 

There finally was one door at the end of the hallway, donning yet another portrait of the 4 founders. 

"Good evening!" Ravenclaw greeted. 

"How are you?" Hufflepuff asked. 

"Not too bad I hope?" Slytherin asked. 

"Take care!" Gryffindor said. 

"As one of your duties," McGonagall said, " you shall be picking the password for your dormitory."__

_Dormitory? Not dormitories?_ Draco asked himself. 

"We WILL be having separate rooms, Professor?" Draco asked. 

"Yes, and satin pillows," Hermione added sarcastically. 

"Satin pillows it is then," Draco said, "our password is 'satin pillows.'" 

"Oh VERY nice," Hermione sneered. 

"Ha!" Gryffindor scoffed, "He got you their!"__

_Never knew Gryffindor was such a prick,_ Hermione thought. 

The door swung open, and Hermione's breath was taken away with the lavish decorating of the dormitory, or moreover,   
apartment. The den had mahogany walls, decorated with famous paintings...the Mona Lisa, and other famous Renaissance   
paintings. There was a cozy fireplace, surrounded by plump armchairs and a couch. Draco immediately plopped himself on the   
couch and made himself comfortable. 

"I'll leave you to your rooms," McGonagall said, nodding out of the room. 

"Wow," Hermione breathed. She opened the door that had a gold plaque reading "DM," and gazed at the room. It had dark blue walls and had a   
ceiling that you could look at the stars through. 

"This would be MY room," Draco said, squeezing through. 

"Sorry..." she said, staring at the ceiling. 

"If you mind, I'd like to unpack," he said. 

Hermione quickly snapped out of it and ducked out. She opened the door to the bathroom that was in between the two   
bedrooms. A picture of a waterfall in Hawaii hung over the toilet. Hermione laughed to herself and closed the door. She   
opened her room and nearly fell down from shock and amazement. 

The ceiling was the Dark Forest, right in the middle of a unicorn clan. She saw a mother unicorn curl up beside her child   
unicorn as they fell asleep. She finally tore herself away and saw her bed: huge and definitely plump. Her walls were painted   
with a soft color, and her things were stacked neatly on her bed. 

They both unpacked in their rooms. Hermione changed into her pajamas, and headed into the den to read. Soon enough   
Draco came out, but with different disposition on his face. 

"Look, Granger, I've been thinking." 

"Wow," Hermione said, pretending to be fascinated. 

"Look, we have to live together for the year, so we at least need to be civil to each other." 

"I agree." 

"Hell, we might even have to be friends, depending on what Dumbledore has in store for us, so we better start off on the right   
foot." 

"Okay then," Hermione said. 

There was an awkward silence, and then Draco finally said, "Well, good night." 

"Good night, Draco." 

"Good night...Hermione." He said, staring at her for a moment then going to his room. 

Hermione sighed and continued reading, _I'm surprised he knew my first name! Maybe things WILL be different..._


	2. Who's that Girl?

Chapter 2: 

"Hermione, I'm going into the shower!" Draco called while ducking into the shower. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, and woke to a start. She didn't realize what Draco had said, so she opened the door to the bathroom, and almost fell over when she saw Draco butt naked about to step into the shower. 

"Sorry!" she screamed, running away. 

"Geez Granger!" Draco shouted. Both of them were blushing, Draco reached for a towel. 

"Sorry! Sorry!" She continued to apologize, running into her room. She slammed the door, breathing heavy behind it. She slumped on her bed, and stared at the unicorns grazing in the nearby grass. 

A couple of minutes later, Draco pounded on the door, "Granger...Hermione...open the door!" 

Hermione obeyed, opening it slowly. 

"So," he said with a sly smile, "Like peeking in the shower do we?" 

"Shut up!" she cried. 

"I have nothing to hide, Granger," he said, "But the question is, do you?" 

"Look, I'm sorry, ok!" she said through the crack of the door, "I'm going downstairs for breakfast!" 

"Now don't brag about what you saw!" Draco cried as she left. 

"In your dreams!" she yelled. 

She ran downstairs, trying to forget what she saw. _That was WAY more Malfoy than I needed to see._ she thought. When she got downstairs, she was greeted by a very much awake Ron and Harry. 

"You will NOT believe what happened last night!" Ron said loudly. He was obviously still excited about whatever it was. 

She sat down and smirked. "Mrs. Norris died," she guessed. 

"Better," Harry said smiling. 

"Okay. There was about 3 or four new girls that got sorted into Gryffindor, and they're all 7th years," Ron started. Harry picked up where he left off: 

"There is 3 of them. And they're TRIPLETS...from America. They transferred from Los Angeles," Harry said grinning. 

Suddenly, Seamus interrupted, "And they're blond! And hot! And...and...did I mention they're hot?" 

Hermione shifted her position. 

"They wanted to play spin-the-bottle, so we did!" Dean cut in, "All night!" 

"And one wants to hook up with me!" Ron shouted. Then all of them started arguing over which one was the "most hot." Hermione sighed. She looked around, and didn't see the girls anywhere. 

"Excuse me lover boys," Hermione said frankly, "But where exactly are these mystery women?" 

"I don't know! They never showed up for breakfast!" Colin Creevy piped. 

"Interesting," Hermione said to herself. Then she said to the group of the hormone-charged boys, "I have to go to the library. See you later." 

Harry said bye to Hermione, but ended up looking like he said bye to Ron, because they were having a heated discussion about the triplets. 

She tossed her hair bag, and found an extra ponytail in her jeans, and while walking to the library, fixed her hair into a loose, messy ponytail. She was in her "detective mode." Something wasn't right. 3 new girls show up mysteriously and don't show up during the day...she had to investigate. 6 previous years of going through mysteries like this made her anxious to get started. 

"Let's see," she said to herself, thumbing through the book of "Magical Creatures," "Banshees, witches, werewolves..." 

"Hermione Granger. What a surprise," a voice said from behind her. She whirled around and it was Draco. 

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other at the same time. 

"Nothing, why are you here?" they said again. 

"Stop doing that!" they both said together again. 

"Granger! Don't do that!" Draco scolded laughing. Hermione liked his laugh. She hadn't heard it before. It was warm and soon, it made her burst into giggles. 

After they stopped laughing, Draco seriously asked, "What do you think Dumbledore has in store for us?" 

"I have no idea. I heard some team, E.Y.M.I.T.A., is evaluating schools, maybe it has to do something like that." 

"Eyita?" 

"Evaluation Youth Magical Institutions Technology Association." 

"Whoa. Do you just memorize these things?" he asked. 

"Shut up," she retorted sarcastically.   
  



End file.
